My Evil Angel
by DeathWish1234
Summary: ZAGR One shot. Hatred is the only feeling Gaz has left for the one she used to call her brother. After he had the gall to ruin her life and her last source of happiness, she had no reason to want him around anymore. What happens when a mistake is made and the one person she lost, wills her to live? Rated VERY high T for major language. You've been warned! R&R Please!


_**A/N: Hi guys! It's me Deathwish for those of you who know me! This is my first Invader Zim one shot. I'm not very good with one shots nor am I a big ZAGR writer. I mostly write about Zim and a kick ass family to go along with him LOL. So I don't think this is pretty good but I'd like to see what you guys think. So...please review I guess and favorite if you want!**_

_**This was written to the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Again, not very good at this stuff but let's see what you guys think so please review!**_

_**I Don't own invader Zim. Never have, never will. But I still love it! I own my amazing emotions but nothing else. =S**_

_**~Deathwish**_

* * *

A small breeze passed through the gloomy fields while I just sat and stared. I was holding my knees here close to myself while staring at the flowers placed in front of the slab of stone I was staring at it.

It had only been a week, an excruciatingly long, agonizing week. It was all mine…then it was gone, just like that. I ran my hand over the slab of marble. My fingers traced his name over and over again…_Zim. _

If only I could've done something to stop this. My stupid brother destroyed everything…my everything. I still remember the last three words he said to me before it happened, "_I love you." _Those three damn words kept echoing through my head, they were infecting my brain and haunting my soul.

I heard the footsteps of another _human _approaching my presence. I already knew who it was. His clumsy footsteps and pathetic walking patter was enough to make anyone sick for months, "Gaz…it's time to come home."

I ground my teeth together while clutching my ivory arms closer to my chest, "Fuck you," I spat back at him. I didn't even want to look at his hideousness, his disgusting mug his…his goddamned face. HE ruined my everything, he destroyed the only happiness I had left, and he was now _my_ enemy.

"Gaz really? That isn't necessary, you I did what I had to. I did it to keep you safe."

"TO KEEP ME SAFE?!" I suddenly screamed and turned around to face him. The hatred in my eyes burned like a kindling fire, it wasn't anything but hate and I wanted to see him hurt. Hell I just never wanted to see him again, "All you fucking cared about was being the hero! Well news flash dumbass, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! The only person who could've kept me safe from what was to come was he whom you selfishly murdered in cold blood."

He physically cringed at my harsh words; good, "He was advancing on you and he wasn't putting his weapon down," He argued.

"He wasn't putting his weapon down because he was HANDING it to me! Can't you see, he LOVED me! And I loved him more than I've ever loved you!" He froze and stared into my burning amber eyes. The breeze blew again and made his raven black hair sway along with it.

His darker amber eyes gazed into my eyes with guilt lining them. He knew he'd done wrong but it was obvious he didn't give a damn, "It was for the greater good. He was still threatening the destruction of Earth."

"Fuck you, Dib! I hate you!" I shouted while standing up with clenched fists. My nails were biting in to the ivory skin on my palms causing velvet blood to leak out of the tiny puncture wounds, "I never want to see you again!"

"You don't mean that, you're just upset." Dib dismissed with a small waved of his hand. He was not here to say sorry, to plead, to pray or even to apologize. He was just here to rub Zim's death in my face.

"Get…away from me," I hissed as he took a few steps closer to my person. He stopped upon hearing the venom dripping from my voice but that didn't stop his annoying voice box from continuing on with its hysterical rants.

"Calm yourself down. Isn't it obvious? Zim needed to die, I saved Earth! Why can't you be happy about that?"

My eyes narrowed into near slits, "The only person who needs to die here is you, Dib. You deserve every last grain of pain I should be inflicting on you. Zim was no longer threatening Earth; your pathetic obsession with him was making you believe he was." He glasses glinted in the setting sun. It'd be night fall soon.

"I was not obsessed, Gaz. I was merely protecting the people I love."

My jaw tightened. It'd only been a few years since Zim and I had started dating, we never told each other that we loved each other until about a week ago…well he told me he loved me, I didn't get the chance to repeat the feeling.

My black dress fluttered in the ever blowing breeze until my legs started feeling cold. There was nothing but silence between Dib and I. He was calmly staring at me like a hungry mad man waiting for his next kill. I could tell Zim's blood on his hands satisfied him, and I can bet he wishes he had more, "No one loves you, Dib and if you loved anyone, they'd kill themselves from the shame of having someone as pathetic, weak and low as you love them."

"But I love you, Gaz. You're my little sister; I only did what I did to protect you."

"You've changed your story over ten different times now, Dib. You don't care about me and I don't care about you. I'd gladly kill myself if you even pretended to care about me," I spat while clenching my fists again. I could tell he was starting to get irritated now. His dark amber eyes were narrowing with each hurtful word I was spitting out at him and his hands had wandered into his pockets.

"Gaz…"

"SHUT UP, DIB!" I screamed while lunging at him. I punched him as hard as I could in the side of the jaw while feeling something impale my stomach, it hurt like a bitch too.

As I pulled my fist away I saw the obvious fear in his eyes. I felt warmth where whatever he was holding had impaled me. Looking down I saw crimson blood leaking out and splattering onto the shiny green grass.

A small, silent gasp escaped my lips as I stared at the pen sticking out of my chest. I don't know how it had penetrated so deep but I know it did by seeing only the tip of it sticking out of my skin. I was now in tons of pain and I started feeling dizzy almost.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted in fear and hurried over to me as I slumped over, "Oh no…oh this is bad." He rambled as I fell out of his grasp and onto the ground by Zim's grave. It was starting to get harder to breathe and my chest was hearting. It felt like everything my heart beat a new surge of pain would flow over my senses.

Dib knelt by me for a second, "Oh god, what do I do?" He said in a worry as his bruised face hovered over mine. I could tell he was frightened but that didn't make up for what he'd done to me, to my only source of happiness after the game slave company ended.

"Get help," I gasped while clutching the pens tip with my long fingers. I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried pulling the pen out but it wouldn't budge.

"But they'd send me to jail! I can help you myself…just let me get you some medical supplies." He rasped out as his eyes started gathering tears in them. He got up after that and backed away from my curled up form. He wasn't going to get medical supplies. I could see it in his eyes.

"I'll…I'll be back." He said quickly before taking off the other way.

"Dib! Don't you dare leave me to die here!" I shouted after him but got no response in return. He was gone; he left me here alone to bleed out on the ground…

My head started to hurt as I curled up into a tighter ball. I just wanted the pain to go away. By now blood was coating my dress and my skin. I was feeling really weak and tired but still in an excessive amount of pain.

I closed my eyes for a moment praying to god that the pain would just go away and eventually…It did. Well sort of. To replace the pain, I started feeling a comforting presence around me, someone's hand on my cheek, the other hand grasping mine, "Gaz…You have to fight." The presence whispered in my ear. It was the most comforting sound I'd heard in over a week.

"Zim?" I whispered back. I felt his hand running over my cheek again.

"Yes my love-pig. It's, Zim," He muttered. I tried rolling over to see him but I felt cemented to the spot.

"Are you really here?" I asked softly while trying to glance over my shoulder so I could at least see him again.

"Yes Gaz-love, I'm here," He answered making me sigh and relax some more, "No, no Gaz. You must not relax. Stay awake for, Zim. You must fight."

"Fight what?" I whispered.

"Fight for your life. Zim does not wish this upon his love-pig; it is not yet Gaz's time, please fight for Zim?" I could hear the anxiety in his voice as he patted my face a little bit.

"I don't want to fight if I get to be with you again…" I sighed while relaxing some more.

"No, Gaz," He said sharply, "I do not wish for your presence yet. You are young and have a whole life to live. Zim shall be waiting for you when your time does come but that is not now."

"But, Zim I-,"

"No buts Gaz-love. You must fight." He growled in my ear.

There was a moment of silence before I sighed and whispered, "Ok." It was then that the battle within me started. I was mentally willing myself to live, to wake up. Zim was encouraging me the whole way.

"That's it. Keep going, Gaz, you're doing great."

I kept pushing myself until Zim's voice started getting fainter, "Zim?" I asked frantically when I no longer felt his comforting presence and the pain had come back.

"I love you, Gaz. No fight for me." I heard but it was very quiet.

"Hey! Hey can you hear me!?" A new voice shouted right in my ear. I gasped and flailed as my eye lids snapped open. I saw two paramedics above me and I was in an ambulance I believe.

Dib was right when he said that Zim had been evil at one point…but he was not just evil anymore…for he was my evil angel and he'd be waiting for me.

* * *

_**A/N: Meh...I no likey very much but please review and tell me what you thought! Thank you for all who stuck through it and read all of it's pathetic ness LOL. Hope you enjoyed anyways!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


End file.
